Endless Hatred
by DemiGod Calvin
Summary: Kazooie is tricked inro being evil by DracoKazooie. PG for bleeding. Chapter 2 is out. The secret is revealled!
1. Default Chapter

Endless Hatred  
I don't own people from Rare, mmkay?  
  
  
  
Fire. Ash. Hatred. Kazooie threw more grenades into the Jinjo village. The fire  
reflected in her eyes, like someone in front of a mirror. "Haha!" she shouted. She took  
a large bomb and tossed it at the castle.   
"Kazooie!" Banjo called.   
It was no use. Kazooie grinned as Banjo began to cry. "Our adventures are over?"  
he sobbed. Kazooie looked back at him with a bit of sorrow. Then she went back to her  
senseless killing. "FIRE IN THE WHOLE!" she shouted madly, as houses blew into small  
pieces. Banjo rushed at her. A sword appeared in his hand. She jumped up just as the  
slash came.  
"Master Kazooie! You must come back!" shouted a voice.  
"Just a sec, Draco!" Kazooie called out and threw bombs down from the air. She  
laughed insanely. "Kazooie! You traitor!" shouted Banjo. He threw the sword. Kazooie was  
hit. She pulled it out and threw it back. "Ha ha ha! Was that supposed to hurt?" she  
yelled. A beam shot her into a UFO above her, then Banjo jumped in. Kazooie made it first.  
"Draco, hijackers." she said. Draco turned off the tractor beam. Banjo went flying down.  
"NOOOOOOO!!!" he shouted.  
Everything blacked out. Banjo woke up. "H-hu-huh?" he tried to say. He was comatose.  
Idiots! Help me! He thought hopelessly. No, I'm not comatose, I'm completely closed underground.  
In a covered crater. With dirt covering any way I could move. Thick dirt. I can't even move my  
eyelids. I'm trapped. Forever?  
In the UFO, Kazooie pressed a few buttons.   
"Heh! Draco, I finally got rid of that bear!"  
This was not like Kazooie. Suddenly Mumbo jumped out.   
"Trazooie impostering Kazooie!" he shouted.  
With no care, Draco took out his shotgun and nailed Mumbo right between the eyes.  
The mask fell off and blood dripped out slowly, then Draco shot again and Mumbo hit the  
floor, dead and bloody. Kazooie grinned and shot his corpse up with an assault rifle.  
"So he was a Jinjo..." she said. She grinned and unloaded more bullets and 5 cartridges   
lie on the floor. "Death to Jinjos." she said.  
At Jinjo Village, a gray Jinjo raised from the ground. It was armed. But not for  
evil. It shot the dirt covering Banjo out.   
"We are the Grey Jinjos. Born in Apocalypse." he said. Banjo got up.   
"APOCALYPSE!?" he screamed.  
"To stop Apocalypse, to die once again, to re-create the circle of life." he said.  
"To-to-to kill Kazooie and Draco?" Banjo asked worriedly.  
"To kill what is deserving." it said. "You are worthy of life. 'Kazooie' is not."  
Banjo sobbed for a second. Then he grabbed a gun. He headed off to the meadow and then to  
the mines. Freaks invaded it. Everything was dark. So it was Apocalypse... Banjo thought.  
Some hard to see freak of nature shouted. Banjo let out 15 bullets, and saw blood shoot  
out. More freaks came. Banjo kicked and punched, and meleed with his gun as they tried  
to kill him. A giant freak came. All that was visible was 2 giant red eyes. Banjo reloaded  
and used 16 cartridges. It shot its arm down right at Banjo. He jumped swiftly, then fired  
another cartridge right off.  
"That should keep him occupied!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
  
Ooh, evil! My favorite!  
Guess who's winning. GO EVIL! Erm,  
you have to wait for Chapter 2 to see  
what happens. Mmkay? Good. I mean, evil! 


	2. Feelings

Chapter 2:  
Feelings  
My own kind of Trazooie comes in here.  
I'm not sure if it's a girl or boy. So if you say Trazooie  
is yours, remember that I just need names for my fanfic. Mmmkay? Great.  
  
Back at the UFO, Kazooie was sobbing. "My partner... gone... this is wrong." She  
pointed her wing at Draco. "You! It was you!" She took out her rifle and fired. Draco dodged it  
like a 500 MPH jetfighter being assaulted with slow M9 bullets. A shock went through Kazooie's  
body. "I am the borg." she said. "Obsolete life form on the bridge." Draco ran to the bridge.  
Kazooie put on a single-eye red visor, and followed him and hovered behind. This couldn't be  
Kazooie. But yet there was not a trace of evidence of the "real" Kazooie. "Your secret is found."  
whispered a voice. A white breegull jumped out with a rifle and was killed so fast by quick  
work with Kazooie's power. "Prepare to be assimilated." she said and put her hand on the breegull  
and it seemed strange. A beam shot up.  
In the mines, a gray Jinjo jumped in front of banjo and was crushed by a giant arm.   
Suddenly a hand, or wing, touched banjo. "Banjo..." said a voice. "Banjo, I'm a con spy for the  
enemy team. Kazooie... Kamelia... Draco... are the Borg." Banjo picked up his gun and a flash of  
anger struck him. "Trazooie!!! YOU MEAN KAZOOIE AND HER BEST FRINED KAMELIA!? THIS HAS GONE TOO  
FAR!"  
Trazooie took out her gun. "Hey, I'm a neutral spy. I'm 50% Borg too. Don't trigger me."  
Banjo suddenly realized what to do. "I have to become Borg. It's a last resort." Trazooie blinked.  
"Heeey. Not a bad idea." Banjo looked at her for a second then headed deeper into  
the mines, where some freak insulted him which he shot up. Trazooie followed, sorta scared. Banjo  
messed with his radio until he got an interception on the UFO. "I surrender myself to Borg."  
"That spy Trazooie tellin' you things?" Draco shouted back. Kazooie's Borg stopped  
and she whipped Draco off the bridge into blackness, deep blackness to the soft floor below. "Banjo!"  
she shouted. "I'm beaming you up! The beam just takes living forms! Tell Trazooie to follow you!"  
Banjo did as he was told, and the next minute he was in the ship. Kazooie auto-Borged and assimilated  
him, halfway. This way Draco's remote didn't always work. Kazooie turned off her Borg. "You see,  
it's the Borg that makes us do crazy things. You have to make a sacrifice to save us all. You  
must destroy the lord of Borg. Draco's meeting him next--" She blinked up a bit and said, "Fellow  
Borg, there is a meeting with the great Borg next 7 earth cycles. Days, for you new recruits."  
Banjo played along until *CLICK* he was plain Borg. They went on a bombing strike, wrecking  
Cloud Cuckoo Land. Down there a Borg ran around and was destroyed. Somehow a new one appeared  
in the ship. "That is only the way of life. One dies, his troop gets 'nother one, no problem.  
Miserable life go poof, just a replacement." Banjo was disgusted, but he couldn't show feelings at  
this because he was plain robotic. A freak ran around in there yelling "LOTS OF CHOCLAT-O EVEN FOR  
ROBOT-O!" and a beam came down, this time a killer laser then he was exploded. A giant streak of  
blood shot through the air and landed on the red jelly castle. A bee smelled out the blood, then  
followed out the source because everything was in panic. While the Borgs were out fearlessly fighting,  
Bees were attacking their prey. Bees. Soon Kazooie shot down a laser at the invasion of bees.  
Banjo high-fived her as he was some kind of freak. Draco watched them. "Well, I'll give you credit  
for that, Kazooie. A new recruit, eh?" he said. Kazooie looked back at him. Her sensors beeped.  
"LOOK OUT!" A gruntling shot him in the back with an assault rifle and meleed him right off the  
edge of the UFO. "NOOOOO!" he shouted. "THERE IS NO REPLACEMENT FOR A TROOP LEADER!" There was a  
huge "THUD" and the first Borg was permanently wasted. Permanently. The Borg power seemed to let  
up just a slight bit. But not enough.  
Another chapter wrap-up.  
Haha, evil just wasted another place.  
Don't worry, Banjo and Kazooie, who are cool Borgs,  
and have gone evil, aren't expected to die. Thanks, and be  
bored as you wait for the next chapter. Yay. (You BET I'm bored.) 


End file.
